Hoje e sempre
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Continuaçao de Quero que sejas feliz] O destino separou-os e agora ela tem a vida que ele lhe deixou....poderá ainda haver final feliz? [short- fic DG]


**Hoje e sempre**

_Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

Ginevra Weasley encontrava-se sentada na cama a olhar o vestido que se encontrava no outro lado do quarto, pendurado um cabine.

Era o vestido com que sempre sonhara. Um vestido branco, super simples, apenas tinha uns brilhantes na zona do decote.

Era o vestido perfeito….seria o casamento perfeito….apenas não tinha o noivo perfeito.

Quer dizer ela tinha o noivo perfeito. Afinal haveria noivo mais perfeito que Harry Potter, o rapaz que sobreviveu? O homem que vencera Voldemort? O herói?

Não!

Não havia noivo mais perfeito e ela sabia-o, mas aquele não era o noivo que ela queria. O noivo que ela queria encontrava-se á mais de dois meses em Azkaban.

Lembranças dele invadiram sua mente. Em especial do ultimo dia que o vira.

Flashback:

"Eu quero ver Draco Malfoy!" – disse a ruiva pela milésima vez, batendo com as mãos na mesa.

"Eu já lhe disse que é impossível!"

"Deixe-me falar com o ministro. Agora! Diga-lhe que Ginevra Weasley está aqui para falar com ele."

"O ministro está muito ocupado."

"Apenas lhe diga!"

A mulher olhou feio para a ruiva, antes de pegar no telefone e ligar para o gabinete do ministro da magia. Cinco minutos depois Ginny encontrava-se sentada na sala do ministro.

"Olá Gi!"

"Olá Remus. Ou melhor, senhor ministro da magia."

"Ginevra, não vamos usar formalidades, somos amigos!"

"Eu sei, e é por isso que aqui estou. Quero pedir-te um favor. Eu quero ver Draco Malfoy."

"Não posso permitir isso."

"Podes sim, tu és o ministro!"

"Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa perigosa, não posso fazer com que corras perigo."

"Durante quase 6 anos eu dormi com esse homem que apelidaste de perigoso. Há quase 6 anos que eu amo esse homem. Acredita ele não é perigoso. Ele nem devia de ir para Azkaban!"

"Ele vai. Foi decisão do concelho. Será levado para lá ainda esta noite!"

"Sem julgamento!"

"Lamento."

"Deixa-me vê-lo. Eu preciso de o ver, eu preciso de perceber algumas coisas. Deixa-me vê-lo….uma ultima vez!"

Lupin suspirou e em seguida disse:

"Tudo bem…eu abro uma excepção. Segue-me."

Seguiu o ministro durante minutos até que ele entrou numa sala e a mandou ficar á porta.

Ela tinha que falar com ele. Perceber porque ele desistira dela. Porque se deixara apanhar. Porque não fugira.

"Podes entrar. Não demores!"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e em seguida entrou.

Draco encontrava-se a olhar para a porta e quando a viu entrar, sorriu involuntariamente. A ruiva correu até ele e passou os braços por trás do pescoço do loiro, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

"Não devias de ter vindo….é pior." – Murmurou ele.

"Tinha que vir…que te ver, que perceber." – Disse ela olhando-o nos olhos.

O loiro passou com as mãos na face dela, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam.

"Perceber o quê?"

"Porque desistis-te de nós?"

"Não desisti de nós ruiva, apenas vi a realidade. E a realidade é que eu nunca te faria feliz. Eu seria procurado até ao fim dos meus dias, e tu serias também. Viveríamos sempre a olhar para trás do ombro para ver se não nos descobriam. Se tivéssemos filhos, quando eles fossem para Hogwarts iriam descobrir-nos. Eu nunca te faria feliz, e como te disse tu mereces ser feliz."

"Eu vou casar com o Harry, e sei que não serei feliz. Era esse o futuro que querias para mim! Eu preferia passar a vida a fugir, se estivesse contigo. Eu estava disposta a mandar tudo e todos pelos ares para estar contigo, estava disposta a lutar pelo nosso amor. E tu! Tu desistis-te….desistis-te de mim Draco Malfoy, de nós. O Harry não o fez. Mesmo depois de saber que eu o tinha traído contigo ele veio ter comigo e disse que estava disposto a lutar pelo meu amor. E ele tem razão….nós os dois poderemos ser felizes, eu posso amá-lo outra vez. É isso que queres?"

"É. Eu sei que ele te fará feliz. Tu não viverás para sempre no meu coração. Vou para Azkaban, e sei que vou esquecer-te. Quero que me esqueças da mesma maneira."

"Óptimo." – Disse ela virando as costas para sair.

"Ruiva!"

Ginevra olhou para ele e viu-o aproximar-se. Draco tocou na face dela, fazendo-a sorrir tristemente, e em seguida pousou seus lábios os dela.

"Até sempre ruivinha!"

"Adeus Draco!"

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always_

Fim do flashback

«Espero que estejas feliz Draco….estou a fazer-te a vontade….depois de amanhã vou-me casar!»

(….)

"Bom dia maninha." – Disse Ron quando viu a irmã aparecer na cozinha da Toca.

"Bom dia!"

"Pronta para o dia de amanhã. O grande dia?"

"Prontíssima Ronald!" – respondeu ela sentando-se na mesa.

"Ginny filha, ainda bem que te vejo querida. Dumbledore ontem veio ter comigo e pediu-me para te dizer que ele precisa de falar…urgentemente!"

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
_

A ruiva piscou os olhos várias vezes e em seguida levantou-se e desaparatou sem dizer nada.

Não demorou muito até chegar a Hogwarts e encontrar Dumbledore.

"Ginevra. Ainda bem que vieste, preciso mesmo de falar contigo!"

"Minha mãe disse-me que era urgente. Fiquei preocupada"

"Eu queria falar sobre Draco Malfoy!"

A ruiva encolheu-se na cadeira encarando o chão.

"Ele….o que há para falar sobre ele Director?"

"Eu consegui arranjar um julgamento para ele. Disse que tinha sido injusto para ele, ser preso sem julgamento, e então decidiram que lhe iriam dar esse julgamento, pois eles acham que não mudará nada."

"E não mudará. O que poderá mudar?"

"Talvez o facto de eu, o próprio ministro e o professor Snape sermos testemunhas a favor dele."

Ginny olhou abismada para o velho. Testemunhas a favor! Como assim!

"Três meses antes da guerra terminar Draco veio ter comigo e começou a agir como nosso espião, se vencemos a guerra foi graças a ele, e ás suas informações. Mas até hoje eu ainda não tinha conseguido persuadir os membros do concelho a lhe darem um julgamento apropriado."

"Espião? Ele não me disse nada."

"Eu sei. Fui eu que lhe pedi. Se ele fosse descoberto por Voldemort, tu irias ser interrogada por ele, e se soubesses a verdade seria mau para vocês os dois. Draco concordou em manter tudo em segredo. Apenas eu, Remus e Severus sabíamos."

"O julgamento? Quando será?"

"Amanha….mas é á hora do teu casamento!"

"Eu….eu tenho que casar. Não sei se ele ainda gosta de mim. Não sei como ele está….não sei se ele me procurará depois de tudo o que lhe disse da última vez que o vi."

"Certamente esse é o caminho certo a seguir. Mas ás vezes a felicidade não se alcança quando se escolhe o correcto, mas sim quando se escolhe o impensável!"

Ginevra suspirou e em seguida levantou-se, dizendo:

"Obrigado pelo que vai fazer por ele. Ele não merece estar em Azkaban!"

"Felicidades para o teu casamento Ginevra!"

"Obrigado!" – Agradeceu antes de sair da sala do director.

_  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
_

(…)

"Estás linda Gi!" – disse Hermione assim que viu a ruiva vestida de noiva.

"Obrigado. Onde está meu pai?"

"Lá em baixo á tua espera. De resto já todos foram para a igreja. Também já está na hora. Vamos embora Ginevra Weasley!" – disse a morena alarmada, olhando para o relógio, e empurrando a ruiva escada abaixo.

«As noivas devem de estar felizes, não é! Então porque é que eu não estou! Mas que pergunta estúpida….porque isto é uma farsa.»

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
_

A ruiva fechou os olhos relembrando do que disser a Draco. Dissera-lhe que o relacionamento deles também era uma farsa.

_«"Tu sabes que isto é uma farsa. Eu sou a noiva perfeita do rapaz que sobreviveu, e tu és um braço direito de Voldemort, o seu melhor servente, o comensal mais procurado. Isto é uma farsa, tu sabes que é."»_

Como ela queria que aquela farsa ainda existisse. Como queria estar com ele, em vez de estar a caminhar para a igreja.

Assim que viu as escadas que davam para a igreja ela sentiu-se desfalecer.

«Isto é errado!»

"Pai. Podes dar-me dois minutos. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha antes de entrar!"

"Tudo bem filha. Eu vou avisar que estás a chegar!"

A ruiva sorriu para o pai e viu-o entrar na igreja.

Em seguida ela olhou para o céu cinzento. Era Verão, mas o céu estava o espírito dela.

Não se queria casar. Mas era tarde demais.

«O julgamento! Será que já terminou!»

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!  
_

Abanou a cabeça. Não podia pensar naquilo. De certo ele odiava-a por ela esta ali.

«Mas era o que ele queria, não me pode odiar!»

Olhou o bouquet de rosas claras que tinha nas mãos e suspirou longamente.

"Isto é uma loucura!" – disse para si mesmo.

"Concordo plenamente. Uma loucura e um incrível falta de gosto. Onde já se viu casar nesta igreja de segunda!" – comentou uma voz grave ao seu ouvido.

A ruiva sentiu o coração acelerar-se, mas não teve tempo de se virar, pois sentiu as mãos do homem pousaram nos seus ombros, e em seguida uma impressão na zona do umbigo.

Quando abriu os olhos encontrava-se num quarto que ela conhecia bem.

Virou-se para trás de modo a encarar o rosto sério, mas perfeito de Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" – disse ela abraçando-a.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always  
_

Sorriu quando sentiu as mãos dele envolverem-na na cintura, e apertá-la contra o corpo dele.

"Meu Merlin que saudades."

"E o que hei-de dizer eu que estive dois meses em Azkaban?"

"Tu disseste que me ias esquecer!"

O loiro afastou a mulher de si, de modo a encara-la olhos nos olhos.

"Eu sei o que disse….e bem….eu não te esqueci ruiva, muito pelo contrário, eram as tuas lembranças que me deixavam são em Azkaban."

"Eles soltaram-te?"

"Sim. Depois de ouvirem o depoimento de Dumbledore e do Ministro eles soltaram-me. E na verdade pagaram-me 5 milhões de galeões por danos morais, físicos e psicológicos."

Ginny abriu a boca aparvalhada, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus, para um beijo incrivelmente longo.

"O casamento…" – murmurou ele.

"Oh. Eu tenho que ir avisar que não haverá casamento."

O homem riu, dizendo:

"Na verdade eu tenho pena do Potter, primeiro soube que tinha sido traído, e agora foi abandonado no altar!"

"Bem não seja por isso. Eu posso chegar lá e casar, se isso te faz mais feliz."

"Podes faze-lo, desde que o noivo seja eu."

Ela riu, e em seguida deu um beijo no loiro e desapareceu.

Não foi fácil pedir desculpa a todos, mas a recompensa que tivera valeu a pena. Poder ficar com ele, com o homem que amava para sempre, e em especial sem necessitar de esconder das outras pessoas o amor que eles sentiam. Era sem duvida uma boa recompensa.

(…)

"Gostava de ter visto como ficara todos ontem, quando disseste que não ia haver casamento!"

"Na realidade Draco não ias gostar. Meus pais ficaram para morrer. Meus irmãos matar-te-iam se lá estivesses, e o Harry…bem o Harry ficou com uma expressão indecifrável. Decididamente não querias lá estar!"

O loiro riu, abraçando a ruiva e puxando-a para o seu corpo.

"Eu amo-te….hoje e sempre."

"Também te amo….Draco Malfoy!"

_Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

_(You'll Be In My Heart – Disney)_

**Fim**

**N/A: **Bem…aqui está a continuação da outra fic…..eu acho que o fim agradou a todos…… quero agradecer a quem comentou….

JINHOS!


End file.
